U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,739 to Givens describes an edge and corner protective bumper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,931 to Kirkwood describes a glass-run channel having a metal core of general S-shape. The metal core has a continuous unbroken strip and a plurality of transversely extending slits forming between them barbs or ribs extending transversely from the unbroken strip, the core being covered with an elastomer.
U.S. 4,787,187 to Feldman describes a trim strip for covering the gap between a window glass and a window frame consisting of a decorative strip covering the gap with a web projecting obliquely from the ladder that can be inserted into the gap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,490 Iwasa describes a window frame rubber molding for automobiles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,269 Fisher et al describes a longitudinal side edge of a motor vehicle and profiled strip combination.
Plastic molded strips have been utilized in the appliance and motor vehicle industry to interconnect parts. Extrusions of one or more type of plastic to form a resultant plastic part are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,087,223, Angioletti et al; 4,269,897 Gans et al; 4,381,273 Azzoll; 4,470,943 Preis; 4,563,141 Zoeller; 4,581,807 Addell; and 4,643,659 Paul.
Color light-reflected composite molding is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,516. A multi-part plastic fastener is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,895, Mizusawa. Decorative plastic extrusions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,129 Amselm. Decorative members having transparent layer with a lens effect is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,062 to Menjo et al. Decorative trim strips having foil members whose upper surface is provided with a decorative pattern is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,596 to Coscia.
None of the prior art suggests an integrally molded T-shaped decorative trim which is comprised of hard and soft plastic portions with an integrally molded decorative metallic portion such as stainless steel which is uncovered and available to touch which trim cooperatively engages a dual channel element to which the trim locks and in which the glass panel fits.